


Teardrops on my guitar

by TW_Cronkri_shipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute and Sad, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_Cronkri_shipper/pseuds/TW_Cronkri_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly songfic thing I wanted to do instead of doing school work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops on my guitar

Kankri looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see how much I was staring. I want and I'm need everything that we should be. I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without. Kankri talks to me, I laugh 'cause it is just so funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.

Cronus walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be. She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light. I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight

Because he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall into

Kankri looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.


End file.
